


责任

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 1





	责任

从便利店走出来时，一方通行就发觉到有一颗黑色的刺猬头藏在马路对面的树丛后。

上条当麻的脑子是不是在掉进北冰洋时进水了？

在上条当麻生死不明的那几天，返回了学园都市的一方通行的确会时常想起他来。但当上条当麻也平安归来，他的身影不再擅自出现在一方通行的脑中，而会擅自出现在一方通行的周围。

明明交换了联络方式，如果有事为什么不发邮件或者打电话？

不过眼下一方通行面临的首要问题不是奇怪但应无害的stk。

虽然便利店距离黄泉川家的公寓不过两三百米，在过去半个月受了数次足以致命的重伤，靠着学园都市的先进医疗技术和自己bug的能力虽然已无大碍，但加速愈合的同时也累积了加倍的疲惫，现在一方通行的体力比以往更差。

腿在发抖，难以维持稳定的步态，撑着拐杖的右手臂越来越酸痛。

幸好便利店前是个巴士站，一方通行在为等车的乘客准备的长凳上坐了下来。

并从便利店的袋子里取出一罐咖啡。

这时曾藏在树丛后的刺猬头已经移动到了斑马线上。觉察到一方通行的视线后，僵硬地挥挥手。

“那个、好巧啊。”

一方通行一边含着咖啡品尝着味道，一边想，巧个屁。

“你要乘车去哪吗？”

上条在他旁边坐下，屁股还没有沾到长凳，又跳起。

“车来了！”

看着他慌慌张张好像想要拉自己，又好像在犹豫不决，一方通行说出了实情。

“我不坐车，只是休息一下。”

“啊……”上条的脸上现出一丝阴霾，但又马上换上了笑容，“你吃饭了吗？”

“…没有。”

“那我请你吃饭吧。”

这种傻乎乎的日常对话居然出现在自己和上条之间，一方通行匪夷所思。

“我的…监护人做饭了，我等下就回家吃饭。”

“这样啊……”上条的语气似乎有些遗憾，又似乎松了口气。挨着一方通行坐了下来。

一方通行表面上平静如水，内心里却对上条坐在距离自己十厘米之外这件事很不自在。几口咽下了全部咖啡之后，他深吸了口气，向右手握住的拐杖注入力量。

然而没有等他一鼓作气站起身，就被上条托住左臂扶了起来。手中的空罐也被他抢去，投入了数米之外的垃圾桶内。

“我送你回家。”

这家伙绝对是在掉进北冰洋时脑子里进了水。

不需要、你以为我是谁之类的话一方通行没有说出口，只是狠狠地瞪着上条，晃动左臂甩开他的手。丢下他头也不回地走了。

“一方通行！”

被叫了名字的一方通行停下脚步。

“到底什么事？”

“对不起！”

“啊？？？”

上条比划着说：“我不是……打了你吗……”

算上在俄罗斯，是打了两次。

但都是我自找的，为什么你要道歉。

不如说是被你打醒了两次，反而应该向你道谢。

以上内心戏一方通行不可能对上条当麻说出口。只能保持沉默。

“……没想到把你伤得这么重……”上条低下头，咬着下唇说，“总之，我会对你负责任的！”

然后他一溜烟跑走了。

留下了不明所以的一方通行。

在两人开始交往之后一方通行才知道了那天上条跑来道歉的缘由，上条才知道了自己被土御门骗了。

土御门：阿上，一方通行是被你的破颜拳打坏了脑子才要拄拐的，你可要对他负责啊！

=END=


End file.
